Maltrato
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: ONE-SHOT Sam es maltratada por su padre, pero Freddie la ayudará. Agradecería clases de hacer summarys xD


**Fic llamado: Maltrato. **

-¡Samantha!-Gritó su padre al llegar a casa. Estaba borracho.

Ella le esperaba llorando. **(Escuchad happy ending de mika mientras leéis esto, enserio =D)**

-Papá… No estás bien…

-¡No me llames papá! ¡No quiero ser tu padre niña estúpida! ¡Vamos, da la cara!

-¡No!

-¡Ven niñata!

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-En la calle. La dejé allí, grita demasiado y podría alertar a alguien, sin embargo tú eres fuerte, tú has salido a mí.

-¡Déjame!

-Vamos, ven… Todo acabará rápido.

La niña rodeo sus piernas con los brazos y se concentró en no llorar. Escondida en el armario de la cocina, él no la encontraría.

-Sé que estás aquí.-Gritó, irrumpiendo en la cocina.- ¡Como te pille, lo vas a lamentar!

Samantha se quedó cayada. No se oía nada. Pensó que su padre se habría desmayado, y salió de su escondite.

-¡Ahí estás!-Le dio un puñetazo, que fue a parar a sus ojos. Ella apretó los labios. No iba a llorar. No le daría esa satisfacción a _su padre. _Se llevó la mano a los ojos y descubrió que estaba sangrando. Su padre, aprovechando que no se cubría el torso, le dio otro puñetazo en las costillas, y uno más en el estómago, haciendo que se quedara sin respiración.

Por último cogió una botella y la estampó contra su cabeza, y con los cristales que sobraron, hizo rajas en los brazos, dejándola totalmente herida.

Rompió su camiseta, quitando las mangas y atizó los brazos, luego, cogió el cuerpo de la chica y lo lanzó a la mesa, que se rompió bajo su peso. Sam se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Pensó en ir a casa de Carly, pero no estaba, recordó que estaría de vacaciones, así que pensó en Freddie.

Sam salió corriendo rumbo a los apartamentos. Caminando era un camino muy largo, pero ella lo hizo corriendo. Entró en los apartamentos antes de que Lewbert dijera nada. Y subió las escaleras, cayéndose varias veces, hasta llegar al apartamento de Freddie. Tocó la puerta.

Freddie abrió la puerta y el espectáculo que se le presentó no fue muy agradable. Sam, con sangre seca en los brazos, la camiseta desgarrada, los brazos llenos de cortes y moratones, los ojos hinchados, la cabeza sangrando con trozos de cristales, la boca abierta y respiraba con dificultad, además de que se agarraba el torso con la mano y decía algo de sus costillas.

-¿Sam?

Sam se desmayó en sus brazos.

Pasadas casi seis horas, al despertar, Sam sintió algo caliente alrededor de su cintura. Miró a su derecha y vio un despertador, decía que eran las 3:40 de la madrugada. Intentó incorporarse, pero soltó un chillido de dolor. Sus costillas. Entonces supo que lo caliente eran unos brazos, de Freddie para ser exactos. El se desperezó y la miró, algo ruborizado.

-Esto… valla…

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Me llamaste preguntando si te podías quedar a dormir, luego, al llegar, te desmayaste. Tenías cortes y moratones por todo el cuerpo.

Sam se tocó las vendas. Tenía una en el torso, justo en las costillas superiores.

-¿Me las has puesto tú… Todas?-Preguntó muy colorada.

-Sí.-La del torso… Bueno… Intenté mirar lo menos posible… Pero en aquellos momentos me importaba más tu salud que no mirar. Lo siento.

-Eres… Eres muy tierno.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Freddie tenía aún los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sam.

Sam se recostó en el cabecero de la cama. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, pero no quería llorar. No delante de Freddie.

-¿Qué pasó Sam?-Preguntó él, con una mirada seria.

-No fue nada… Me metí en una pelea.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mientes.

-Me pegaron. Bueno, en realidad _me pegó. _

-¿Quién?

-Un… Un hombre.

-¡Quién! Le conocías, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Fue mi padre. Creo que primero se peleó con mi madre, y luego se descargó conmigo.

-Oh Sam… Vamos, Cuéntame lo que paso.

Sam iba relatando la historia mientras lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Cuando terminó, no lloró, pero Freddie deseaba que llorara. Deseaba verla indefensa, por una vez, y estar ahí para consolarla. Deseaba que se descargara de todo aquel tiempo que había estado sin llorar. Desde la última vez, cuando ella había mencionado un pariente enfermo para que él se fuera de casa de Carly, y al descubrir que no había ninguno, entró en casa de Carly. Le impactó que Sam estuviera abrazada a Carly, Sam le gritó para que se marchara, pero él se paró a descansar en la puerta de Carly, y escuchó los sollozos de Sam, entonces lo comprendió todo. **(Capítulo de iCarly: la deuda)**

-Mi madre ha ido a llamar a la policía.

-Pero… Quiera o no quiera, es mi padre. No puedo delatarle.-Dijo, casi llorando.

-Sam, llorar no es malo.-Dijo, acariciándole la espalda.

-Yo no lloro.-Dijo Sam.

Freddie la abrazó. Pasó sus manos por su cabello y tuvo cuidado con sus costillas.

-Llorar no significa que tu corazón no sea fuerte, llorar significa que tu corazón es sensible, y eso, para mí, es precioso.

Sam rompió a llorar en sus brazos. Gritó y se lamentó con Freddie abrazándola. Le contó todo por lo que no había llorado. Este la besó en la frente y Sam se acurrucó en sus piernas y de tanto llorar se quedó dormida. Freddie se tumbó y colocó la cabeza de Sam en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Sam despertó en el pecho de Freddie, que estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió al verle su preciosa cara con sus ojos cerrados, y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Se dejó llevar por su aroma y al final, acabo besándole en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de robarme el corazón?-Dijo inclinándose hacia él, pero las costillas le pincharon, por eso se dejó caer en la cama, quedándose de nuevo dormida.

Freddie se despertó media hora después, y vio como Sam dormía. Se tocaba el torso, donde tenía la venda. _"Debe de dolerle" _Pensó.

Freddie puso su mano en el pecho de Sam… Y después de unos segundos la acabó besando en la boca. Sam se despertó en medio de aquel beso tan apasionado. Freddie se separó en seguida, pero Sam le abrazó del cuello y volvieron a besarse. Los dos se levantaron de la cama sin separar sus labios y Sam se desvaneció hacia abajo. Freddie la sujetó y la volvió a besar, acorralándola contra la pared. Sujetó sus brazos con cuidado y los puso alrededor de su cuello. Sam, solo se dejaba llevar. Los dos siguieron hasta que a Sam le fallaron las piernas y se calló hacia abajo. Freddie la cogió antes de que callera y la sujetó entre sus brazos. Sam le miró con dulzura, pero luego apartó la cabeza.

-¿Y Carly? ¿Acaso ya no te gusta? ¿Me estás haciendo esto para herirme?

-Jamás lo haría.-Dijo volviéndola a besar.

Aquella mañana, fue como si dos personas fueran una.

**THE END =) oh..no? jajaja VOSOTROS DECIDIS!!!**


End file.
